


How to Stop a Murderer

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Aku no Kyouten (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Tension, Blackmail, Chair Bondage, Confinement, Emotional Manipulation, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Porn Watching, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Trapped In A Closet, more times then you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: In which Hayami Keisuke didn't get killed by Hasumi-sensei but, instead, is taken to his house where it feels like kill or be killed. Survival on his mind, Hayami will do anything to stay alive, even if it means following Hasumi's strange whims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be surprised if anyone reads this.

Hayami woke up quietly, far too comfortable than he felt like he should've been. Why was that again? What was-?

His eyes shot open like bullets, peering around for any signs of danger. He found one alright. Right across from the couch he was laying on was Hasumi, the monster teacher, sitting at a small two man table eating something.

Hayami went to get up, move, do anything but found that his hands were cuffed together. And so, on his ascent upwards, the metal clinked together just loud enough for Hasumi to hear, ruining all attempts he had at escape or a suprise attack. He was screwed.

"Good morning, Hayami," Hasumi said, casual smile on his face.

Good morning? Was morning already or had he been unconscious longer and more than just a night passed? And on another note, why was he still alive? He thought for sure Hasumi would kill him, but for some reason here he was.

Did he decide it would be better to keep him alive to pry out those names he never got? He was planning something, that's all Hayami knew for sure. It was just a matter of what and how.

"Come sit and eat with me," Hasumi said, not bothered by Hayami's silence."You must be hungry since you didn't have any dinner."

Hayami, driven by fear, curiosity, and helplessness, got up on shaky legs and sat down across from Hasumi at the table. He could barely look him in the eye, afraid of what he might see. Instead, he looked down at the table and found there was already food laid out for him. Had he planned this all along?

He finally looked up at Hasumi, shaky smirk on his face."You know, I can't eat properly with these handcuffs," he said. It was his best chance at getting them off.

"Then shall I feed you?" Hasumi smiled."Or are those cuffs less of a hindrance now?"

Hayami didn't say anything back. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried not a single snarky comment or hint of retaliation appeared in his mind. Hasumi was too overwhelming. To Hayami, he was the living embodiment of his near miss with death and possible future reaper.

A shinigami. A crow screeching warnings about future bad news.

Hayami ate silently, dragging one of his hands along with each movement so the cuff didn't scrape his skin too much. He hated how delicious this bastards food was, how someone so empty could make something so delicious and full of lively flavor.

"Is it good?" Hasumi asked and Hayami refused to answer. He wouldn't give in. Wouldn't give this man the satisfaction he wanted.

Hasumi, once he realized he wouldn't get an answer, sighed and rested his back against his chair with a scrutinizing gaze."Do I need to give you a lesson in manners, Hayami?" he asked."When someone asks you how their food is you should respond. Well, after taking a couple bites of each individual ingredient, you should respond before the cook even asks the question. And whenever the question is posed you should always say the food is delicious unless you're some type of food critic or you're eating at home and the meal is cooked by family."

Hayami didn't want to hear a lecture or proper etiquette right now. Not in this situation and not by this man. This monster.

Hasumi stared him down and Hayami was forced to look back up at him."You're answer?" he questioned, as he had done a million times in class as a teacher.

Hayami could barely even speak."I-It's...it's good." He held his head down in shame. Shamed by himself and his cowardice.

Hasumi smiled."That's good to hear." He finished off the rest of his food."I'm going to have to leave soon so I'll need to get you set up in a bit. Hurry up and finish what you can cause you wont be eating again till dinner."

So he was being imprisoned, but maybe this was a good thing. If he could somehow find a way out of these cuffs he could snoop around Hasumi's house and finally find some proper evidence to get the crazy teacher out of his life for good so he could go back to his fun, relaxed school days.

It was time to finish what he started.

—

It was impossible. No matter how much he tried he couldn't escape. The cuffs on his wrists and ankle wouldn't come off no matter what method he used. It was bad enough he didn't know how to pick a lock but no way in hell was he going to dislocate one of his limbs to try and get the things off. He wasn't that desperate...yet.

Chained down, the only things he could reach were the bathroom and part of the living room he was in earlier which held no secrets. Hasumi had left the television on for him, saying he could probably reach the couch and watch from there once he got bored, like he knew Hayami would get bored.

He tried not to look at it and drown out the sound, just to spite the man, but hours later he couldn't help but peak over at the massive flat screen. How could a school teacher afford such a thing? And this house, too, seemed far more expensive than even his yearly salary. Had he stolen it off one of the many people he killed? Or did he scam them and take all their money after they died?

Hayami heard a creak and all he could think was, already? He could've sworn he had more time. He hadn't prepared himself for what was to come, nor had he situated himself properly so he didn't look like he was doing exactly what the teacher expected him to be doing.

The steps coming towards him sounded rushed and Hayami thought for a second that maybe this was it, maybe this was finally when he died. The shinigami was coming.

"Stand up, Hayami," Hasumi suddenly commanded, coming out from around the corner with a pair of keys in his hand. Hayami, stunned, did as he was told.

Hasumi unlocked the cuff around his ankle and grabbed his arm, pulling him across the living room and into what looked like his bedroom.

"What-What the hell?!" Hayami questioned, suddenly shoved into a closet.

Hasumi never answered him, getting out a large roll of duct tape and starting to wrap it around Hayami like he had done previously at school. Hayami tried to kick him, throw a punch, anything but Hasumi instantly deflected it and instead took that limb and wrapped in until he couldn't move an inch.

Was Hasumi going to shove him in this closet and let him rot? It didn't seem like he was looking to kill him but Hayami couldn't tell at this point.

With one last wrap around his shoulders, Hasumi let up, ripping off a piece of duct tape and sticking it on his mouth before tossing the almost finished roll away. He looked down on Hayami with a grin, putting a finger up to his lips. "Be a good boy and stay quiet, okay?"

At with that the closet was shut and Hayami was enveloped in darkness, all except for a small crack in closet door he was facing. He wiggled a bit, making himself more comfortable on top of the closets low shelf. He was surprised the boards hadn't broken under him yet, but expensive houses like this were sturdy.

He heard the front door being opened and strained to listen to what was going on. It sounded like he had brought a woman. Was he going to kill her? Was she in on his plans?

The sound of running water quickly dissolved all his thoughts. So she was here for sex. Probably not a lover since he had never heard anything about him having one. But if so, why was he put in the bedroom? If they were going to have sex this was the primary place, unless Hasumi had some weird sex dungeon hidden in this massive house. Hayami wouldn't be surprised.

He heard giggling, some muffled talking, and then suddenly the door to the bedroom was opened. Hayami attempted to move, do anything to get the other parties attention that he was here! Right in the damn closet and was probably going to be killed in the next couple hours! But he couldn't move an inch. Hasumi had tied him up perfectly and all Hayami could do was watch from the tiny slit in the doorway to see if maybe, just maybe, this chick would notice anything.

But imagine his suprise when Yasuhara Miya, probably number three on his top chicks he wanted to bang at school list, was the girl clinging to Hasumi's arm trying to pull him onto his bed. She looked completely different from what he usually saw as her usual fierce, tiger-like personality was tamed to that of a house cat. She looked up at Hasumi with such adoring eyes it Hayami wanted to puke.

Sure, Hayami had that little fling with Junko-sensei, but Hasumi, really? This guy was a psycho, she had to be crazy not to realize it yet.

She started taking off her top and Hayami couldn't stop staring at the whole process. Hasumi sat on the bed and she instead bent down in front of him, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear like he had seen so many times in pornos. A blowjob, huh? He really didn't want to see this.

But he couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried to wiggle himself back or how badly he wanted to shut his eyes he was glued to the scene before him. The lewd look she had on her face as she took in his length entranced him as her back arched a bit and a blush spread across her cheeks.

Hasumi grunted as she continued sucking and licking his rather large cock. The expression on his face was something Hayami couldn't stop staring at either. He would probably never see anything like it ever again.

Hayami's whole body clenched. He had tried so hard to hold it back but it was impossible. He was hard.

Miya finished him off and Hayami ground his teeth together as his erection strained painfully against both his pants and the duct tape keeping him down. He didn't know if he could keep up with more of this or else he would make a fool out of himself, not like he wasn't already. He felt like shit, getting hard in such a situation, but couldn't stop his raging teenage hormones.

Thankfully Hasumi pulled her off him, cleaning and tucking his dick away only to take them back into the living room, much to Miya's protest. Hayami finally closed his eyes, thinking up the worst to get his damn erection to simmer down. He didn't want Hasumi opening the closet to that.

Hayami sighed as it finally did its job, and just on time as the front door was opened and slammed shut. Did they both leave together or did just Miya go? Hayami might have more of a chance at escape if it was both of them but the hungry pains in his stomach spoke other words.

The door to the closet was opened and Hayami squinted at the light. "Such a waste of tape." Was the first thing he heard before Hasumi took out a knife, making Hayami's heart skip a beat, and started cutting the tape, throwing the still sticky pieces into a garbage can next to him.

Everything went but the cuffs which were still around his wrists. Hayami refused to comment on Miya and Hasumi didn't say anything either, pulling him by the chain and dragging him into the living room where dinner was already set up. He must have done it during the time Hayami was taming his erection.

Hayami sat then Hasumi sat, blessing his meal before he started eating. It was such a humane and simple thing that just made Hayami freeze. He didn't know what he was expecting but certainly not that.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" Hasumi asked.

"No."

"Then hurry up and start eating."

Hayami hated it, but did as he was told nonetheless. Hasumi probably had a knife of some kind stashed away, ready to stab him in the chest if he made one wrong move.

As Hayami started eating he felt Hasumi's stare and looked up, instantly recognizing the look in his eyes. He looked down just as quickly, shamed at what he was about to do.

"...It's delicious."

"Really?" Hasumi smiled. "That's good to hear."

Were they playing house or something? What the hell was with this atmosphere? He didn't like it one bit but couldn't stop it. If Hasumi even looked in his direction he couldn't help the shiver that wracked through his whole body. A shinigami would always be a shinigami.

Once they finished, Hasumi motioned for Hayami to follow him, holding a some dirty bowls in his hands. Hayami staggered upwards, following Hasumi like some type of dog.

He could tell Hasumi was watching, crow eyes taking in his every move and waiting, maybe even hoping, for him to do something out of line. Hayami pondered whether he should give him the satisfaction or not but decided not to in the end. Hasumi hadn't killed him yet which meant he was doing something right.

They ended up in the kitchen and Hasumi put the bowls by the sink, turning to Hayami with an expression that made him flinch back a bit. He pulled out a key, unlocking Hayami's handcuffs without a word.

Hayami froze. What kind of test was this? Should he throw a punch? No, running away would be the better action in this situation. He took one step back but his legs refused to move any farther. Why weren't the moving? Was he that scared?

Hasumi smiled. "I'm glad you didn't run away before I said my part, good boy!" he said. "As you can see I've decided to let you go. One day ended up being enough to straighten things out."

"What do you mean?" Hayami asked, eyes lowered. Letting him go after what he knew? What kinda joke was this?

"Listen, Hayami, nothing in this world is free. You should know that by now," Hasumi said, ignoring Hayami's question. "That's why I expect you back here directly after school. No loitering with your friends. No arcade. No karaoke. Just come back here and wait patiently until I get home."

So he was a dog now? This bastard was in for some suprise if he thought Hayami would just roll over and play dead at his will. The moment he got out of this hell he was telling the cops and then this monster teacher would finally go to jail like he deserved.

"You're smart, Hayami, but you're not ready to unveil my mask until you've created your own." Hasumi suddenly took out a knife, his knife which he had tried to stab Hasumi with not to long ago, and held it to his throat in a simple threat. "Your friends, Nagoshi Yuuichiro and Katagiri Reika, came up to me today asking where you were like I, someone who isn't even your homeroom teacher, was supposed to know. They're truly devoted to you. You probably tell them everything, even things they should be minding their own business about..."

_Reika, Yuuichiro you idiots. Look what kind of mess you got me into. Now I really can't do anything against him..._

"Contact the police and they're dead," Hasumi started, furthering Hayami's despair. "Say anything to any one about this and they're dead. If I see a group of police cars outside of the school...If I even see you talking to the police or someone I know you shouldn't be, they're dead. Do you understand, Hayami?"

The pocket knife against his neck got closer, denting into his skin and almost breaking through. Hayami held his head down, knowing now he was forever trapped in this mans web. There was no escape for him as he would now become another one of his pawns only to be killed off later.

"I need a verbal response, Hayami, or else you're going first."

He clenched his hands but wouldn't let himself be overtaken. This contract of theres wasn't as binding as he thought. There was always a way out, he was sure of it.

"...I understand."

Hasumi smiled, pocketing the knife and instead brandishing a key. "Good boy," he purred, placing the key into Hayami's open palm. "Now take this key to my place and run along. You're bag's by the door." Hayami clenched the key, wanting the damn thing to shatter. "Don't be late to school."

And as Hayami did as he was told, quickly walking to the front door and grabbing his stuff, he took one last look at the house before closing the door, one word repeating through his mind...

Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayami couldn't tell his friends. The words choked themselves down his throat and hurt painfully if he even thought about saying something. Instead, he lied, making up some bullshit about being sick that was clearly suspicious, but they were too stupid to understand that.

He didn't bring up Hasumi the whole day and refused any plan to hang out after school. The key in his bag weighed down on his shoulder as he took the slow, meticulous walk to the glorious condo Hasumi was staying in. The whole thing was suspicious and Hayami felt his whole body tingling with nerves, part of him thinking that he would open the door and Hasumi would be waiting for him with a knife and a body bag.

But Hasumi was still at school and it would be impossible for a teacher like him to leave so soon and not be scolded. Still, when Hayami entered the condo he remained wary and every little sound make him jump. He placed his shoes and bag at the entrance, deciding that this would be the only time he could snoop around without any real consequences. If Hasumi had hidden cameras somewhere it was fine, he should be expecting this anyways.

He looked through the various rooms of the large condo, finding absolutely nothing. Hasumi must've prepared ahead of time because the place was bare and lifeless. The only things that stood out were the locked room towards the back of the house and a small cat wandering around that Hayami hadn't seen before. Hasumi either liked cats or was planning on eating it later.

Hayami couldn't pick a lock so the locked room would remain untouched for now. Something so suspicious was sure to hold something important inside and Hayami was willing to wait to find out. He would have to find a way to get inside that wouldn't obstruct the whole thing so Hasumi wouldn't find out.

Hayami opted for lying on the couch and watching t.v. to cure his furthering boredom in this endless hell. If he was going to die today, he didn't want to waste his last couple minutes stressing over fruitless efforts.

There was a click and opening of the front door but Hayami paid it no mind, at least he tried not to. The less deterred he looked by this situation the better. He didn't want to give Hasumi the satisfaction of knowing that just being in his home was bothering him.

Hasumi came in and Hayami stiffened, but he moved right into his bedroom and Hayami attempted to relax himself. He hated this man, why did he have to act so damn nonchalant about everything?

"I suspect you've searched the house already?" Hasumi suddenly appeared beside Hayami, startling him."Did you find anything interesting?"

Hayami couldn't help but scoff. He hated how smug he sounded, knowing Hayami didn't find a single thing."Yeah," Hayami said with dignity."I didn't find a single porn mag or video anywhere! You must live a dry life."

"You're still such a child, Hayami," Hasumi murmured, sitting down beside to him on the couch. The cat hopped up next to him, purring slightly as it rubbed up against his leg. Hasumi pet the cat, resting back against the couch and staring back at Hayami.

"Does it have a name?" Hayami asked, just because the look in his eyes made him feel like prey that was about to be hunted, killed, and eaten.

"Possibly," Hasumi responded smoothly."What would you name it?"

Hayami thought for a moment. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now."Hmm...Kotori, maybe?"

"Kotori..." Hasumi mused."Suiting."

Hayami sat uneasily with Hasumi so close to him. The sound of the television muffled into the background and Hayami's heart beat louder with each passing second. Could Hasumi hear it? He wouldn't put it past the shinigami.

"Go grab your book bag, Hayami, we're going to study," Hasumi suddenly spoke.

"Study?"

"You never pay attention in class and resort to cheating instead of taking the test honestly," Hasumi started, tone harsh."Such uncouth dishonesty will get you nowhere and no one will chose to rely on you in the future. Lying can be overlooked but breaking a rule takes much more meticulous planning and preparation to follow through. Best to break as little rules as possible so the ones you must break are planned with a sharp mind and no outward distractions."

Another lecture that made Hayami feel sick. You could blatantly tell where all his words were coming from. He was truly a bringer of death, if all he could speak of was the manners of destruction.

But still, Hayami went to go grab his bag.

—

The week continued like that. Hasumi would always remind him after every one of their tutor sessions—if you could call them that—to come back the next day. There was no outward threat but Hayami could tell there would be consequences if he didn't obey.

His friends were starting to get suspicious of his actions, he could tell, but the more they did the better. He was sure they would confront him at some point, so he just hoped at that time he used his words right to let them know something was wrong—that Hasumi had trapped him and he had no way of getting out. He just hoped he didn't lose them in the process, especially because of Hasumi. Hayami just wanted to live a carefree school life but here he was having to do work under a mad shinigami.

Hasumi's teaching was exactly as one would expect out of a teacher. At times, Hayami would even forget how much of a mad man he was but then he would snap back into reality with one of the many life lessons Hasumi was keen on teaching him. It was mainly school work they would focus on, going over whatever he learned in class that day that he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to, but Hasumi also liked to slip in random lessons on morals or etiquette.

Hayami found it painfully mundane but grew more paranoid with each visit, wondering what Hasumi's real plan was behind all this fake kindness. Why was he teaching Hayami this? Why wasn't he just leaving him alone? He had made his threat clear when he had finally let him free. Hayami knew he had no where to run but keeping this up was no good.

It wasn't until three days later that Hayami gulped down his fears and posed a question. He had found from the very beginning that simply keeping silent and letting Hasumi guide him around was the easiest way to get out quick but he couldn't keep lowering his head.

"Why-" Hayami's words croaked to a stop as soon as Hasumi's eyes were gazing into his.

The sound of crows echoed in the background and Hasumi never looked away."Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Hayami. Not doing so shows weakness and failure." He set his pen down, folding his hands and giving Hayami his full attention. It was all so teacher-like."Now try again. What do you want?"

Hayami's voice didn't waver this time."Why do I have to keep coming here to study like this? I see no point in this."

"You need to learn. The more knowledge you have the stronger you'll be. If you know nothing about the world, you'll never be able to make it. And since you refuse to pay attention during class, teaching you like this is he only other plausible option."

So they were only doing this because he didn't pay attention during class? That's the reason he was forced to see Hasumi after school everyday?

"So if I just pay attention during class, we wont have to do this anymore?" Hayami asked, because didn't it all seem too easy?

"But could you do it, Hayami?" It sounded like he was mocking him."So far you've refused to pay attention to anything that didn't interest you. If you follow through with this, I expect to see results. That means doing homework, studying around exam time, and getting good grades."

Hayami audibly gulped, growing nervous at the sudden cold air. With fear as his driving force, he was sure he could do it, but it felt like Hasumi was expecting something more out of him he didn't know about. It made him feel like he was back on the chopping block and he thought, yet again, that Hasumi was definitely going to kill him.

"Yeah, I'll pay attention." Hayami knew he had just dug another grave for himself but saw no other choice. Plus, this would help him keep his mind off his situation during school, if only for a short while.

"Good," Hasumi then smiled."Then today will be our last day working together, but I still expect you here tomorrow."

Was that why he looked so smug? He knew what Hayami was really after and completely shut him down. Hayami really couldn't win against him, not right now at least. If he took his time to learn this mans habits and weaknesses, he would be sure to strike back and finally put him where he belonged: jail.

—

His trips to Hasumi's house got weirder after that. Since they were done studying, Hayami had wondered why Hasumi had still wanted him over and found himself learning what could only be called life skills.

His lessons on etiquette continued even harsher than before. He taught Hayami exactly how to act at a dinner table, even which side to put a fork and knife when he wasn't using chopsticks. He was shown how to pour wine, sit, talk, and even how to dress for certain occasions. Hayami hated every minute of it and how Hasumi was clearly trying to shape him.

He still was unsure of his motive. Why was he showing him such things? Was he simply trying to reform him? But could a crazy killer like him try and do something so humane?

But reform seemed like an impossible motive because as these life lessons continued Hasumi tried to get Hayami to think in a cold, calculated way. Hayami could see the underlying message in his words, the killer intent behind his actions. He was trying to shape him into something. Would he be dissatisfied if he didn't get the results he wanted? Would he finally kill Hayami if he didn't mold himself into this shape?

Hayami could only move through fear, wondering if this week was the end for him. It was the last day before the weekend and it felt like the end of an era. It was finally time to face the week and Hayami wondered if Hasumi would be dissatisfied with him and finally kill him once and for all.

The crows cawed in warning as the door to the luxury condo finally opened and Hasumi stepped inside. Hayami could make out his slow, confident stride by now after having anxiously waited for it so many nights in a row. It promised nothing but fear and death, Hayami was sure.

"Good evening, Hayami," Hasumi greeted, stepping into the living room where Hayami waited restlessly on his usual spot on the couch.

"Good evening..." Hayami mumbled back, just another one of the little bits of etiquette Hasumi forced into his brain.

"Sadly, our meeting will have to be cut short today, but..." Hasumi checked his watch and Hayami's relief faltered."It looks like I cant have you leaving just yet. You may run into her and that would cause problems. I'm sure you understand, though I can assure you this will be the last night. I'm not to fond of shoving people into closets."

Hayami paused, eyes widened at his words. Was that girl he was talking about Miya again? Was that why he couldn't be seen? But he didn't want to be thrown inside that cramped closet again. He didn't exactly have the best memories of his time in there.

"Don't look so frightened," Hasumi chuckled."It wont be for long, I promise."

Hasumi caught him by the wrist before he could do anything, dragging him into his room and fishing around one of his drawers to pull out the pair of handcuffs he had previously used on him. He slapped them onto his wrists before Hayami could bring out a word of protest.

Then, without falter, he opened his closet and dragged Hayami inside."Wait-!" Hayami protested but it did him no good.

Hasumi dragged him up by the chain of the cuffs, hooking it around one of the coat hooks on the ceiling and forcing Hayami's body to stretch painfully so as not to strain against them. He could already feel his knees and arms throbbing painfully at the action.

He tried moving it off but saw no hope, the hook way too steep."Shit..." he mumbled, turning to glare at Hasumi only to find his eyes covered with some sort of cloth. He flinched and struggled at the action only to have another tightly placed around his mouth, cutting off his speech.

His fists clenched and his whole body trembled with anger, fear, and pain. How long would he have to stay like this? He barely endure it as is.

"Be a good boy, Hayami."

The door closed and he was swarmed by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hasumi didn't like when things didn't go as planned. That's why, in this sense, breaking things off with Miya seemed like the best option. She had always been persistent in seeing him and, while the sex was good, he saw no point in keeping her around.

She had been distraught when he broke the news to her, more so than he thought. He knew he had her wrapped around his finger but assumed her stubborn, fiery nature would leave her with a bit more pride to keep things dignified. Again, Hasumi contemplated the idea of killing her but also saw no point in that. If she got out of hand in the future, he would silence her for good but for now he would leave her be.

Still, her whining and crying lasted far too long into the night and she clung to him with questions like "why?" and "what did I do?" Not to mention she wanted to take her "Jasmine" away with her. But Hasumi liked the idea of "Kotori" so he kept steadfast in keeping the cat, though he had no need for it.

It made more nuisances as Miya tried harder to take the thing away. She slowly gave up, quieted down, and Hasumi could finally get his final words out. Overly emotional women were so troublesome and got attached far to easily. By the time she finally left, it was far past Hasumi's designated time. He had hoped for things to end in an hour, tops, but things ended up lasting deep into the night, hours later.

This was why women could be so troublesome. He was hoping to build up a bit of trust with Hayami and broken promises didn't help his case. Plus, the place he had left him...

Hasumi quickened his steady walk towards the closet, completely forgetting that he didn't just leave him taped up like last time. No, this position was much more straining.

This was why he hated when his plans went awry. Everything was out of order now and Hasumi could only hope Hayami was still in one piece..

He opened the closet down calmly enough, finding Hayami's trembling body waiting for him. No, trembling wasn't the right word because he looked more like a broken rag doll if anything.

There was something about it that made him pause, taking a step back to survey the image. He wondered if Hayami would forgive him. Either way, he was sure he could patch things up but this situation was new for him. To forget something so key was beyond his usual way. The sight was surely something he wouldn't forget. He didn't want to.

Hasumi stepped forward and pulled off his blindfold only to be greeted with dull, tear streaked eyes that seemed to stare off into nothing. It shocked him to see this for some reason. Maybe because it was something he had never seen on the kid before, even when he was about to be greeted by the gates of hell.

"I'll get you off now, don't worry," he smiled, Hayami only groaning back.

Moving closer, Hasumi grasped him by the waist to pull him up so that he wouldn't further strain his arms. He pulled the chain over the hook and slid away. Hayami's arms came tumbling down along with his body. He crumbled forward like a rag doll and Hasumi caught him with a curious expression. Hayami was completely worn down, wasn't he? He doubted he could even move his legs let alone walk.

Hasumi hoisted him up by his back legs, anchoring his hands under his butt and carrying them over to his bed with a huff. He sat back and let Hayami drape over him, putty in his arms. Hasumi used that time to untie the cloth around his mouth and take off the handcuffs, dropping them onto the floor. He could feel Hayami pull back a bit to work his jaw and hoped he didn't smear too much saliva onto him. There was already enough on the cloth.

Hasumi let them rest like that for a couple minutes and slowly slid Hayami back so he could make sure he was still awake. He combed back some of his sweat slicked hair to get a better look of his eyes, telling he badly needed a shower.

"Hayami, you still there?" he questioned."It's no good to sleep in such a critical situation. If something dire were to happen, you would be finished."

Hayami blinked at him, sliding his arms down off his shoulders."Toilet..." he mumbled in response, trying to stand up but finding it hard with his still shaking legs.

Hasumi assisted him up, proud of his vigilance, and helped walk him towards the bathroom. Inside, he left Hayami to lean against the counter of the sink.

"Use the counter and railings to get yourself to the toilet and shower. I'll get you something to eat."

Hayami barely mumbled back, seeming fully focused on the toilet in front of him so Hasumi let him be, exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He moved back into the bedroom to clean up the mess he had made, throwing away the dirtied cloth and storing away the handcuffs where someone wouldn't find them. Well, he just needed to hide them well enough to not be seen with a bit of searching, since he could easily say he was just into that kind of play. Kume-sensei certainly was, since he was their original owner.

Once the room was cleaned up Hasumi moved to the kitchen to begin prepping dinner when he heard a loud crash from inside the bathroom. He went back inside to see what had happened and found Hayami passed out on the floor. It seemed he had made it to the toilet but not the shower.

Hasumi contemplated what to do next and decided that he needed to get out of his dirty clothes and into the shower as well, so there was no harm in going in with Hayami instead of waiting for him to wake up. He neatly put his suit away and threw the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket along with Hayami's. He then turned on the shower and dragged the kid inside with him, not wanting to get too close in their equally naked forms.

But it seemed Hayami was completely passed out, he didn't even flinch at the sudden water spraying on him. Thankfully the shower was big enough for Hasumi to simply lay Hayami on the floor and still have enough room for him to move around. He rinsed the two of them off and then began to wash Hayami's hair.

It was surprisingly smooth for how unkept it looked. Far too long to look nice but it looked good on him. Hasumi found himself combing it back again to get a look at his face which looked so soft as he slept. Hasumi then snapped his gaze away and began to scrub Hayami's body.

And that's where the problem began, as Hasumi scrubbed his back, shoulders, legs, and everything in between. Hayami's body was sturdy yet lacked muscle and his skin was nice to touch. Hasumi found his breath hitching and a hand between his legs, wrapped firmly around his member.

He stroked himself quickly and was surprised by how easily he found the perfect pace. It had been so long since he had done it alone—easily finding women to do it with—yet saw no problem getting hard. He leaned up so that he came over Hayami's face, surprised by how good it felt.

As he breathed heavily in the afterglow, he wondered why he had done such a thing. He had never been attracted to men but for some reason he couldn't help himself. Just seeing Hayami covered in his cum like this made him want to go another around but he refrained himself, simply smearing the liquid across his cheek instead.

"Such a strange development," he mumbled."But this might just work, no, I'll make it work."

—

It was almost mid morning when Hayami woke up. He was comfortably covered in a fluffy comforter on one of the softest beds he had ever slept on. His last memories were in snap shots, Hasumi taking him out of that damned closet, resting against him, pissing in the bathroom. That's why, when he woke up, he was instantly on edge.

He could tell from just peaking an eye open that he was resting in Hasumi's bed. His arms and legs were extremely sore, as expected, and his back ached a slight bit as well but it was nothing compared to how it felt yesterday. Strung up like that, his arms had felt like they were going to be ripped off slowly and brutally and his legs had burned under the pressure. Hasumi had probably planned this whole thing as some sort of cruel punishment. Hayami was sure he had turned in all his homework and paid attention in class so why? Or was this another one of his tests?

Hasumi's cat crawled over his side and Hayami jumped at the contact, not even realizing the cat was there. It meowed loudly, trotting up to Hayami's face and running it's rough tongue over his cheek. Hayami flinched at the feeling, pushing the cat off and sitting up with a pained groan.

"Finally awake, Hayami?"

And he was instantly set on edge, weary eyes peering up at Hasumi who stood in the doorway watching him. There was a tense silence and Hayami could feel his body quiver slightly but refused to give in to the fear that wanted to encase him. He couldn't leave any openings, Hasumi would be able to snuff it out instantly.

In the tense silence, the cat jumped off the bed and meowed at Hasumi, rubbing it's head along his legs and weaving past him back into the living room. Hayami watched it go and clutched his fists tight under the covers, wishing it could be so simple to leave this shinigami.

"I'll heat up your food, so go wash your face and come out to eat," Hasumi said, turning away leaving him alone again.

Hayami felt like he could breathe again and tried to control his ever-racing heart. With a few long breaths he slid his legs off the bed and only then realized the clothes he was wearing were not his but clearly Hasumi's. He was forced to roll up the sweat pants he was wearing and the t-shirt was far too baggy to fit properly. A sick feeling entered him at the thought of Hasumi changing his clothes and he wanted to rip the garments off himself if only that didn't expose himself.

He brushed it off, getting up on shaky legs and heading to the bathroom to begrudgingly do as Hasumi asked. He wished he had more power to oppose him and stop this reign he had over his school. It was like all the teachers and students were eating off his hand and Hayami refused to be such an obedient dog. He craved freedom and would do anything to achieve it but as things were now, the future didn't look bright and with Hasumi's plans for him still unclear, he didn't know how long this little game of theres would last before he was finally killed.

Because that would be the outcome of all this, right? Hasumi didn't like disobedient dogs.

Hayami stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. Hasumi was still setting things up at the kitchen table so Hayami slowly took his usual seat at the table, wincing a bit and attempting to find the most comfortable position for his body to rest. And as Hasumi set up in front of him Hayami felt a small sense of superiority, like he was being served by some kind of manservant and not a killer.

It was sort lived, of course, and Hasumi quietly sat across from him with a cup of tea in hand as he waited for Hayami to begin eating. He went through all the typical motions of proper etiquette that Hasumi taught him, silent cursing his sore arms for struggling to pick up a simple utensil.

"It looks like you're still sore," Hasumi noted.

"Of course I am," Hayami snapped back, manners be damned."Do you know how long I was in there?"

Hasumi didn't seem at all perturbed by his outburst. It was justified, after all."Far too long, I know." Was he trying to apologize? "Did you trust me to get you out early?"

Whatever insults Hayami was going to throw back seized to exist. Had Hasumi really asked if he trusted him? And why couldn't he just yell back "no way in hell" like he desperately wanted to? Sure, he had assumed Hasumi was the type to keep his word but that wasn't trust, right?

"No answer?" Hasumi hummed, like he already knew the answer."Well, that's fine, but you should learn to never fully trust anyone. You can trust the mailman to deliver your mail every day but that doesn't mean you could trust him to protect you from an active shooter. If you set your trust wholeheartedly into one person, you are sure to be betrayed or disappointed. But you must put some faith in people because if you have no trust for anyone, you will never be able to achieve anything."

"And what about family?" Hayami asked, struggling to take a sip of his tea.

"Families hide secrets from one another so not fully but it's okay to trust them more than others because they are more compelled to help you." And then Hasumi's eyes crinkled in delight, like Hayami had just walked into another one of his traps."From my understanding, you don't have much in the way of family, do you? Tell me, are they not concerned with you being out so late every night? And now it's been a full day since you've been gone and not a single call."

He had stepped right into a trap, a real nasty one.

"My home life doesn't matter. I'm coming here every day like you want, right? Then there shouldn't be any complaints."

But Hasumi didn't let him go, chasing after him like the true reaper of death he was."That's right, you're friends seem to be more concerned for you then your parents. You would hang out all the time after school but now its been rather bare. Have they confronted you yet?"

Hayami swallowed thickly. Crows in the distance screeched eerily."No, not since I missed school that day."

"It's been a full week since then, huh..." Hasumi mumbled off."You should hang out with them today to let them know you're still doing okay. But I can't have you hanging out with them during the week so just tell them you were caught cheating so your parents are being strict and forcing you to come directly home to study. That's basically what's happening, anyways."

It was like he had no openings at all. Hayami's one last cry for help had been throughly cut off and now he was left with nothing. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this situation now? With such a powerful excuse, there was no way those idiots would suspect anything.

"Your answer, Hayami?" Hasumi asked in that typical teacher voice of his which sent shivers down Hayami's spine.

"I'll tell them," Hayami grumbled back."But don't think this is the end, Hasumi."

"This is just the beginning, right?"

With no clear end in sight, Hayami could do nothing but agree with those words.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayami did as Hasumi asked and hung out with Reika and Yuuichiro over the weekend. He lied to them about his parents suddenly being strict and said he wanted to enjoy his weekends as much as he could because of it. The sickening truth behind the lies was not unveiled and Hayami suffered every second because of it. He wanted to scream and yell at the idiots as they just agreed with everything he said.

Monday came too fast and Hayami found himself agreeing with the lie of wanting to enjoy his days off. Just seeing Hasumi put him in a bad mood and had shivers wracking through his whole body. He always felt threatening to Hayami as a teacher and now that he knew his true colors, it only heightened that feeling. For a teacher to be a madman, a shinigami, seemed like something out of a novel but it was Hayami's truth.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to beat him? It was already deep into the second week of this charade and Hayami still didn't have any answers. Why Hasumi kept him alive was what he was most curious about because surely it was more of a hassle to be dealing with him alive then dead.

For him to be more strung up about this then actually freeing himself from Hasumi was concerning. Did it mean he was more curious about the killer then putting him in jail? He would make a shitty detective, but then again, he had already committed many crimes so perhaps he was doomed from the start.

Was that why Hasumi let him live? Because he thought of him as a kindred spirit? No, none of his actions proved that. If he thought they were alike, then he would be leaving him alone, sure he wouldn't snitch. There was some deeper meaning to this, Hayami knew it. It would take something huge to get a shinigami to stop itself from fulfilling a kill.

"Hey, look," Reika pointed out one of the windows overlooking the front of the school from their spot walking down the hall."I wonder what they're doing?"

"What are you look at?" Yuuichiro gazed past her, eyes widening slightly."The police?"

Hayami jolted out of his thoughts with equally wide eyes. He rushed to the window to look see what his friends were looking at and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. It was a police car.

_"If I see a group of police cars outside the school...they're dead."_

Heart pounding out of control, bile steadily rising as his throat ached painfully, Hayami sprinted down the hall without a second thought. He needed to find Hasumi. He didn't call those police here. He had to clear this up or his friends were dead. He would be dead for real this time.

"Keisuke, where are you going?!" Reika shouted."Don't tell me they're after you!"

Hayami didn't respond, couldn't with how hard he was breathing. He was the last thing from an athlete but he kept his legs pumping until he reached the teachers room. Quickly sliding the door to the room open, his eyes scanned the room for Hasumi with a heavy breath.

"Hayami?" His homeroom teacher questioned."What's wrong? Are you looking for someone?"

Hayami glanced at them for no more then a second, continuing to scan the room with no luck."Is Hasumi-sensei here?"

"Hasumi-sensei?" His homeroom teacher thought."I'm pretty sure he said he was going to the reference room..."

"Thanks," Hayami barely got out before sprinting down the hall again in desperation.

"Hey! No running in the halls!"

He ignored his homeroom teacher and hiked himself up the stairs with fervor, pushing past various students enjoying their break. He hoped Hasumi was still there. Hoped he could reason with him. Hope he could live, if only a little bit longer.

When Hayami finally reached the research room, he slammed the door opened with labored breath and sweat dripping down his face. And Hasumi was there, leaning idly against the back wall and looking out the window as if waiting for him. With the midday light shiny on him, the scene could look romantic but all Hayami could think was that he could see the police cars from there.

He was screwed. So screwed.

"Hayami," Hasumi greeted casually and Hayami felt a shiver run down his spine at his cool voice."What are you doing here?"

It sounded so casual that Hayami was taken aback, but he knew better. Like a bird, he would perch and wait until his prey was in the perfect position before striking. Hayami wouldn't give him the chance.

He shut the door behind him, sealing his doom, and moved towards him in a sort of hysteria."It wasn't me. I didn't call the police," he argued desperately and he could tell he had a pathetic look on his face."Please don't kill them! I promise it wasn't me!"

Hasumi pulled himself off the wall, slowly stepping towards Hayami as fear and desperation coiled around his stomach and made him sick. He stopped when he was directly across from Hayami, only feet apart. The sun shown behind him like a beacon.

"I know," Hasumi said and it felt like years were shaved off his life."All the teachers were informed that the police would be coming today to question some of us some more."

Vehement words lied thick on Hayami's tongue as Hasumi smiled at him, patting his head in what would be seen as a loving manner, but Hayami wasn't so sure."Good job at coming here so quickly to clear your name. We wouldn't want your friends to get hurt because of your ignorance."

"W-Why..." Hayami choked out pathetically."Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" He finally mustered up the courage to look at Hasumi."What do you want from me?"

Hasumi gave him a long look of contemplation which had Hayami growing increasingly nervous. Then, slowly, his hand moved off Hayami's head and dragged down to rest on his shoulder. Hayami shuddered at the movement, finding something about it odd.

"Finally becoming greedy, Hayami?" Hasumi smiled, squeezing his shoulder lightly."That's good. You should go after what you want. If you deny yourself such things, then what's the point of even living? With that kind of dull mindset you would never be able to beat me."

"Just answer my question!" Hayami was done with mind games and lectures. Why could nothing be simple with this guy?

Hasumi's smile quickly turned sour and Hayami flinched, thinking for sure his outburst would be the death of him."And that's why you can't beat me, Hayami. You can never get anything you want by just demanding for it."

Hayami shook as Hasumi's hand moved to wrap around his neck, just barely putting pressure on his throat."But I'll give you a small hint since you came to me so quickly."

Hasumi pulled him forward by the back of the neck and leaned down to meet Hayami's lips in a deep kiss. In the shock of the whole situation, Hayami could only stand there stiffly and let Hasumi assault his lips. Even as he pulled back not a single coherent thought could enter Hayami's mind.

Then Hasumi chuckled a bit and smiled."You look like a gaping fish, Hayami. Was it really that surprising?"

Hayami stumbled back and fell on his ass, shaky hand reaching up to touch his lips in disbelief. Hasumi paid him no mind, walking out of the research room and leaving Hayami with one last message.

"Don't be late to class."

—

Hasumi was dangerous, more than he had ever thought. He had officially crossed a barrier that Hayami never even dreamed he would—he had seen him getting a blowjob from a girl goddamnit—so now anything was possible. More than just Hayami's life was at risk and the threat felt much bigger than he ever imagined. Would he let Hasumi get away with it? No way.

Hayami was in panic mode and needed to find something to get the upper hand so when he made it to Hasumi's home that day after school he knew exactly what he needed to do. Moving straight over to the one locked door in his home, Hayami squat down to inspect the lock with a keen eye.

He had never picked a lock before and didn't even know how, so it would take some time to find a good video online to learn off of. Hasumi wouldn't be back for roughly three hours so Hayami had all the time he needed, but he was still nervous. His fingers tingled and twitched nervously and he could barely pay attention to the video he was watching, every little sound causing him to look around and make sure Hasumi wasn't home yet.

He got a general idea of what he needed to do and then started searching the house for some tools he could use. Thankfully, Hasumi had some paperclips so Hayami bent them as needed and set to work. He made sure not to leave a single thing out of place in his search but was still scared even the smallest crack could destroy his whole plan.

All he could do was hope whatever was inside this room could save him from that destruction. If Hasumi went as far as to lock only this room, then something valuable must be inside. Something that could put him behind bars for good. But what could it be?

Hayami contemplated and only became more nervous and nauseous as his thoughts instantly grew dark. What if there was a dead body inside? Or maybe he was hoarding the heads of the ones he murdered inside? What would Hayami do then? He didn't think he would be able to handle it, but he would have to go to the police with the evidence as quickly as possible so that Hasumi couldn't find his friends or family and kill them.

Yes, it was that simple. He had a plan, so why were his hands still shaking so hard? He couldn't work the lock like this and time was ticking. Hasumi would come back and do who knows what to him. Did he like him or something or was this just another one of his confusing "lessons"? Hayami couldn't help but think about it with a shudder. He had been kissed by a man! By his teacher! Though he couldn't complain about that because he did it with Junko-sensei but still, Hasumi was a murderer and had almost killed him on multiple occasions.

He just needed to focus on picking this lock and stop thinking about the looming threat over his head. The clock on his phone told him he had about an hour and a half before Hasumi got home so Hayami hurried his pace. He needed enough time to thoroughly look inside and devise a plan.

With a deep breath, calming his heart and shaky hands, Hayami attempted the lock again while watching the video on his phone. It was hard when you couldn't see what was going on inside so he just had to feel around until he had a good idea of what the video was talking about. Eyes closed, he kept his face close to the door and tried to picture what they were talking about. He knew frustration would get him nowhere so he tried to stay patient and soon his efforts were rewarded with a small click of the lock finally allowing him inside.

"Good job, Hayami. I knew you could do it!"

At first he thought he was just hearing things but the voice sounded so real that it made him pause. He didn't dare turn around and just silently leaned against the door, wishing to disappear.

Hasumi squatted behind him, his chest rubbing against Hayami's back as he rubbed his hands over his shoulders and down his chest. All Hayami could feel was frustration and despair. He had been so close, so close to freedom and just like that it was all taken away. He wanted to cry and his throat grew tight but he held his tears back, whole body shaking instead.

"I'm so proud of you," he breathed right next to his ear and Hayami's body flamed at the feeling.

"Why...Why are you here?" Hayami choked out."You shouldn't be back yet..."

Hasumi chuckled."Well, my mother had a bit of an incident, you see."

He had lied. He knew Hayami would try something like this so he lied to get off work early and stop Hayami. Was he that predictable or did Hasumi really predict that far ahead? He really was a shinigami, watching his every move with scythe ready to slash and cut him cleanly in half.

"Let's see the fruits of your labor, shall we?" Hasumi grabbed the handle of the door and held Hayami down by the shoulder with his other hand.

He opened the door and Hayami tensed, not able to close his eyes as he slowly took in the room. It was nothing like he expected. The only words he could use to describe it was sex dungeon.

There was a bed and T.V., normal enough, but there were bars hanging off some of the ceiling, hooks on the wall across from them and some interesting contraptions with restraints hooked on them in various places. In the far corner, there was a cupboard that Hayami could only assume was filled with different toys that he had probably never even heard of before.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Hayami," Hasumi started, making him flinch out of his thoughts."This condo isn't mine. No, it belongs to a certain someone with some very interesting fetishes, as you can see."

This place wasn't his? Then how did he...Oh, they were probably dead, right? Hayami shivered with fear, wanting to get as far away from this room as possible. With the newest development in their relationship, who knew what Hasumi would do to him?

"Not so fast, Hayami." Hasumi pushed him inside the room and Hayami fell headfirst onto the hard floor."Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did. Trying to do something so sinister behind my back, maybe I should just kill your friends now?"

"No..." Hayami looked up at him. That was the last thing he wanted."Don't touch them." Not those stupid idiots. They didn't deserve such a horrible end.

Hasumi smiled and crows screeched in his favor."You're so loyal, Hayami. It's a good thing, though it could also get you killed."

He pulled Hayami up off the floor and dragged him over to the only chair in the room."I applaud your determination, but your resolve is still weak. Loyalty to friends and family can wear out, that's why you have to be selfish."

He grabbed the leg Hayami tried to kick him with and attached it to one of the straps on the chair, doing the same with the other he tried to attack him with."When you do things for yourself, to fulfill your own desires, not only does it feel good but it's much easier to accomplish. Desires nag and pick at peoples hearts so when you satisfy them, it's like scratching an irritating itch."

He strapped Hayami's wrists next and Hayami pulled against them but found it was no use. Hasumi had trapped him yet again.

"I want you to think long and hard about what you truly desire, Hayami."

"...What I truly desire?"

"Yes." Hasumi smiled, kissing him deeply on the lips again. Hayami tried to pull away but knew it was a futile effort. Everything concerning Hasumi seemed that way: impossible.

Hasumi let up, kiss chaste at best, and stuck a piece of tape over his mouth. He moved towards the T.V. across from him and grabbed the disk that was resting next to it, sliding it into the CD player. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"We have some really talented people at our school. I was surprised someone would make such a long tape for me without question. Though they said it wasn't very hard to clip videos together like this on a disk, I was still happily surprised by their efficiency."

The disk finally started playing and Hayami's eyes widened. He started thrashing around, attempting to scream through the tape covering his mouth. Knowing he couldn't get away, all he could do was close his eyes and shake his head in an attempt to stop the sound from reaching his ears.

It was porn. Gay porn.

Then Hayami felt Hasumi's hands in his hair, fingers running through his locks in an eerily familiar way. He pushed his head back up and kissed his forehead. Hayami refused to look.

"Have fun," he murmured, voice sickly sweet.

Then Hayami was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could just snap my fingers and all my laundry would be cleaned and folded.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayami had watched plenty of porn. He was still a teen and his hormones were out of control so of course he had. Once this urge to have sex awoke inside him, even the sight of a girl fully clothed could turn him on.

This massive sex drive carried deep into his last year of school where he met Junko-sensei. At that point, he had developed some form of taste but held no real romantic feelings for anyone. It was mainly one night stands and quick fucks after karaoke. So when he and Junko-sensei started having sex, his whole world was opened up.

Such a mature, sexy women totally turned him on in a way others girls never had. She knew what she wanted, how to get it, and didn't fuss over trivial matters. The girls he was usually with were always freaking out about getting pregnant or looking fat. This was when he realized he definitely liked older women better. They suited him so much more and their developed brains were easier to get along with.

Junko-sensei in particular was a great partner, though it was hard to sneak around with her since she was, technically, a teacher. But the thrill of breaking the law which came along with it spurred Hayami to continue their relationship. Anything to make his school days more enjoyable.

So for someone like him, a man who loved older women, gay porn wouldn't do anything for him. Or so he thought, but the more he watched the tighter his pants seemed to get.

At first, he had closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds by humming but he soon found he couldn't keep it up forever. One slip up and Hayami heard the loud moans of a man surely being fucked in the ass or something. He found he couldn't continue humming and then curiosity got the best of him because what the hell could this man be moaning about so heatedly? Was he really feeling that good?

Eyes finally peeking open, Hayami could only bare a few seconds of bare skin and exposed dicks before closing his eyes again. It was no good. He couldn't keep this up but he knew attempting escape would only leave him with an injured arm or a position sideways on the floor until whenever Hasumi finally decided to let him go.

He cursed the teacher out, wondering what his game was this time. He couldn't think to hard about it because another clip started, different videos playing back to back on a seemingly endless loop, and Hayami decided that at least the intro was enough to keep his eyes open for.

It was from then on that he couldn't look away. He endured every position, play, and toy that threw itself at him. Through this, he suddenly found a growing bulge in his pants. Soon, it went along for so long at it became painful that he couldn't touch it. Hayami tried to reason that it was the atmosphere of the room or that it was simply a natural reaction but his brain wouldn't let him make such baseless arguments.

He didn't know how long he was there and soon a ten minute long video felt like it was an hour. He wanted to get out of the damn chair Hasumi had strapped him to and soothe the ache between his legs. It had been so long and he just wanted to cum so badly.

Just as he was on his last legs, about to lose his sanity, Hasumi came in. The blinding light from the hall lit up the darkened room and made him look like some type of angel. Hayami could only close his eyes at the light and attempt to adjust.

They both stared at each other, not saying a word, and then Hasumi's eyes slowly drifted downwards. Hayami eyes widened and he tried to hide his bulge but it was too late. Hasumi had already seen.

With one last glance, Hasumi turned towards the television and finally shut it off. The constant talking and moans had become so natural to Hayami that it felt empty without them. After so long, such a tense silence was foreign to him and part of him hated it.

"It seems you've repented enough." Hasumi broke the silence, startling Hayami as he came closer and rested a knee on the edge of the chair. With a smile, he leaned over until their faces were right next to one another."Right, Keisuke?"

At the sound of his name coming so smoothly out of Hasumi's lips, Hayami couldn't help but shiver. His warm breath tickled his skin and for the first time ever Hayami thought Hasumi was sexy.

Gentle, worn fingers trailed along the side of Hayami's jaw, forcing him upwards. They rested at the tip of his chin, then moving up to run over his lips and pull at the tape keeping them shut. Hayami winced in pain but Hasumi's slow movements made it a bit more bearable.

"Say, shall I take care of that for you?" Hasumi asked, pointing a finger down at the bulge in his pants which Hayami looked dumbly at. Hasumi's hand fell further down and just barely brushed against it, erecting a sharp hiss out of Hayami.

He knew there was some catch to all this. Some hidden meaning or game to be played but all Hayami could think about was how Hasumi was definitely much more handsome than the guys in the AV's. Hayami had already noticed how much nicer his hands were and knew he would have to have a nice, toned body and probably a big dick. He was sure it was much prettier than what he had saw and would probably mind it much less.

"Well, Hayami?" Hasumi pushed, running a hand along the back of his neck and threading his fingers into his hair."I wont know what you want unless you speak up, remember?"

He knew the answer Hasumi wanted, knew how he wanted to respond, but how the hell was he supposed to say that?

"What..." Hasumi trailed off, pushing Hayami's hair out of his eyes and smirking at him."Embarrassed?"

Hayami couldn't stop the small sound that came out of his mouth, face burning bright red in a way it never had before. Really, what the hell was wrong with him? But for some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off Hasumi.

Hayami swallowed what little pride he had left, wondering how much he even had left with the amount of times he had done so to please Hasumi."P-Please...touch me..."

Hasumi smiled and pat him on the head."Good job."

It reminded Hayami that Hasumi really was a teacher and had done such a thing to countless students. Remembering only made him more embarrassed but he had no time to wallow in his own thoughts as suddenly a hand was finally touching his clothed member.

Hayami gasped at the contact, curling inward instinctively at the feeling. Hasumi rubbed up and down, but never longer than a few seconds. He simply teased Hayami who was slowly crumbling into pieces at every brief touch. It didn't last for much longer as Hasumi finally undid the button of his pants and pulled his leaking member free.

Hayami gasped simply at the feeling of finally being freed, trembling with need. Hasumi ran a finger along his shaft, reaching the tip and rubbing against it. With a low hiss, Hayami held back the pleas wanting to break free and let Hasumi continue.

He leaned closer to him, foreheads touching in an oddly intimate way that Hayami couldn't escape. He couldn't let it bother him as Hasumi continued to tease him with fleeting touches along his shaft and balls. It was driving Hayami crazy at how close he felt to cumming yet it was always incomplete.

Finally, he gave in with a choked moan."P-Please, Hasumi-sensei..."

"No need to act so impatient," Hasumi murmured, lips caressing his cheek."Some of the best things come with time..."

Hasumi fully clasped his hand around Hayami's throbbing member, slowly jerking him off with a skilled hand. Hayami curled inward with a sudden gasp at the feeling. It felt so good that merely seconds later he was cumming hard in Hasumi's hand.

The other simply tilted Hayami's chin upwards to get a look at his face, smile brightening it at what he saw."How youthful..." he mused, taking his cum stained hand and smearing it across Hayami's stunned face."I can't wait for you to become mine completely."

Cum dripping down his face, Hayami could only feel a deep despair.

He had given in to Hasumi.

—

Hate got Hayami through the rest of the day. It fueled him to stay strong and not let Hasumi get to him even though he knew he lost. In that locked room, Hayami had wanted to give in to Hasumi. He was embarrassed and disappointed with himself. Hasumi would hang this over his head without ever directly saying it and it would tear Hayami apart.

As he used his shower became conscious of every little action. As they ate together, he became conscious of Hasumi's eyes on him even though they were looking elsewhere. Slowly and steadily, he was torn apart and throughout the whole thing Hasumi didn't say a single thing. He led him to the bathroom, kitchen table, and living room but otherwise left him alone.

Usually Hasumi gave him the go ahead for when he could leave but since he hadn't once indicated Hayami could leave, he was stuck mindlessly watching television on the opposite side of the couch from Hasumi. Hayami had so many questions swirling throughout his mind and accusatory words he wanted to throw at Hasumi and knew he wouldn't be able to keep them in for long.

The cat hopped on the cushion between them and Hayami decided to finally break the silence."You said this wasn't your house...then whose is it?"

"Hm..." Hasumi knew there was no harm in telling Hayami, but he also didn't want to make it easy."Why should I tell you?"

Hayami opened his mouth and then closed it just as fast. There really was no reason for Hasumi to tell him such a thing. It would only incriminate him more and give Hayami more dirt he needed to put this teacher behind bars for good.

Hasumi felt the despair slowly drifting in and smiled."How about this, Hayami..." That caught the students attention."We'll play a game of twenty question and if you guess correctly, I'll answer one of the questions tormenting your mind free of charge."

"Any question?"

"Anything."

Hayami pondered his offer, seeing nothing wrong with it except one glaring hole."And what happens if I lose?"

"You'll have to kiss me."

Hayami froze but quickly shook off his words. Weighing the benefits, a simple kiss would be no problem. And if Hasumi wanted it specifically on the lips, he would've stated so. Hayami was sure he could win this game. He had to.

"Okay, I'll play your game, Hasumi," Hayami said resolutely, staring the teacher in the eye.

"Great," Hayami smiled, reaching over to pet the cat between them."Remember, you can only ask yes or no questions. I wont answer anything else but if you do ask something other than a yes or no, I'll count it as a question."

Hayami nodded and pondered what to ask first. It was always best to start broad and then slowly narrow it down."Is it somebody I know?" Because if it wasn't, he was screwed.

"Yes."

Well that relieved him a bit. Still, he knew quite a bit of people but he had to remember who he was talking to. Hasumi hadn't known him his whole life and simply didn't have the time to follow him around so it had to be somebody both he and Hasumi encountered enough to be familiar, which meant...

"Do they work at Machida High?"

"Yes."

...they could be either staff or a teacher working there. But since Hasumi was a teacher there, it would only be logical that the person he took the condo from was a teacher. But just to be safe it was better to ask. He still had more than enough questions.

"Are they a teacher?"

"Yes."

And by the decor of the condo...

"Male?"

Hasumi smiled."Yes."

Now the scope was narrow enough to start picking through the teachers at their school. Hayami still had sixteen questions left, enough to probably go through all the male teachers he could remember off the top of his head, but his brain wouldn't let him be so frivolous. He had to consider every aspect and option properly.

Though whoever this teacher was they clearly had some strange fetishes. Hayami wouldn't be able to look at them the same after this, knowing what they did behind closed doors.

"Well, Hayami?" Hasumi questioned.

Hayami ignored him, finally remembering the key thing he should be focusing on. He didn't know his teachers private lives enough to assume what kind of decor or fetishes they had, since everyone wore masks, especially teachers. The one thing he needed to focus on was the price of the home. Teachers didn't have a great enough salary to pay for such an extravagant condo, which meant whatever teacher bought this had to be making hefty sums of money outside of teaching.

A gym or history teacher couldn't make such money unless they had some kind of nightlife which would be exposed immediately and they would lose their job. So it had to be something they could do that people at work wouldn't question, which meant arts.

Only in such a field could you make lots of money without taking to much time off and make more money than you were spending. And since Machida High only had one male art teacher, the answer was obvious.

Hayami gulped nervously, mouth drying up."Does this condo belong to Kume-sensei?" If not him, he was completely out of ideas.

Hasumi finally stopped petting the cat."Yes." He smiled brightly and Hayami let out a visible sigh of relief."Good job. I'm surprised by your deductive reasoning and problem solving skills. They're excellent. It took you, what, five questions to figure out who lived here?"

Hayami didn't comment. Didn't let his praise get to him even though it felt good.

"He's the reason I got all those AV's. What a naughty teacher."

So the rumor was true: Kume-sensei was gay. It wasn't to surprising.

"Well then, Hayami." Hasumi spread his arms wide as if waiting for Hayami to just pounce and attack him."You won so don't hold back. Ask whatever you want."

And ask he would. Hayami knew exactly what he wanted to ask Hasumi. The one question that had been itching inside his mind since the first day they started this whole thing. The one reason he just couldn't understand Hasumi.

"Why didn't you kill me that day?" Hayami asked."What do you want from me?"

"Those are two questions," Hasumi chastised."But they have the same answer, so I'll let it slide."

Hayami's brow twitched, irritation and anticipation growing.

"That night, I was going to kill you but as you heard, somebody else was nearby so I knocked you out and intended to kill you later. As I was waiting for the person to go away, I thought about what to do with you and at that moment I realized I could benefit more from keeping you alive. If things worked out the way I wanted them to, I could recreate you into more than just a pawn, but a rook or a bishop to protect me, the king.

"From there, the plan was to teach you all the things I had learned over the years about how to work the system. But along the line my goal changed. Now I don't change plans often and make mistakes even less, but I also like going after what I want. I'm sure you can relate to that."

Hayami winced, knowing he was right.

"I made many mistakes involving you, Hayami. Stupid, amateur mistakes which I shouldn't be making but couldn't help. I didn't know why I was doing this so persistently until I realized that my initial goal had changed." Hasumi moved closer to him, cat jumping off the couch as he soon took over his spot."You would make a much better queen, Hayami."

He grabbed his face and pulled him into an utterly sweet kiss. Hayami was prepared this time and pushed him off instantly but couldn't shake the cold hands of the shinigami that wrapped around his neck like a noose. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop staring at Hasumi's unfairly gorgeous face.

"Now, all I want from you is your love." Hasumi smiled."And complete devotion to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Love and devotion.

Hasumi was clear enough on his intentions for Hayami and for once he painted a clear picture of what was going on in the teachers mind. He was trying to change Hayami to fit his whims and this love he wanted felt no different.

When had it been that his motive changed? What had Hayami done to get a seemingly straight teacher to fall in love with him? Was he even in love with him, or did he just want Hayami to fall in love with him one sidedly? As usual, even after he was given the truth he still had more questions.

Hasumi knew he would ask him why he hadn't killed him so he must've planned this whole thing. He had also planned for Hayami to try and pick the lock to that door which means he planned the kiss at school as well, knowing the police would show up and Hayami would run after him. It seemed this whole day was woven together by Hasumi to get Hayami right where he wanted him and now he knew exactly where that was.

Right into his open arms.

But he couldn't let Hasumi beat him again. He might've had the upper hand but the battle wasn't over yet. This would be Hayami's win. He would cheat death and escape the shinigami's scythe.

"So you're saying that you love me?" Hayami clarified, pulling Hasumi's hands away from his neck. He held them protectively incase he tried to make another move.

"Of course," Hasumi affirmed, slowly putting some space between them."I'm not doing this to manipulate you, Hayami. This is just my own selfish desire getting the best of me. I really do love you."

Hayami grew nervous at his frankness. Hasumi always had a way of talking circles around people, even when he was using simple concepts, so Hayami was thrown off. This whole day was nothing but surprises.

"Then what do you like about me?" Hayami asked."We rarely talked at school, since you aren't my homeroom teacher, and all you've done since that day was order me around. What did you find that made you like me?"

Because Hayami couldn't believe his words. That frankness had to be a delusion, right? Perhaps he just didn't want to believe it because the minute he did he would have to look at himself and what he felt for Hasumi and he was scared of what he would find.

"Well..." Hasumi looked off, resting back on the couch."It's hard to explain, because even I can't say for certain what it is. But I'll be honest with you and say it was definitely your personality that lured me in first."

Hayami raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be disheartened," he practically cooed back, poising a finger under Hayami's chin and pushing it up. Hayami stared at him, wondering what he would do."You do have a nice face. I can tell why the girls at school always talk about you. But I never thought I would fall in love with a man, so I wasn't paying much attention to your features."

Though his words were harsh, Hasumi smiled. His hand drifted up and Hayami watched it warily. He then reached Hayami's eyes and pushed his bangs back."Though you do have a nice body, Hayami. It feels good to touch."

Hayami pushed his hand away. He was trying to seduce him, that much was obvious. But in his attempts, he forgot one important thing, which was that Hayami knew who he really was. His manipulation wouldn't work on him.

"What about my personality did you fall in love with?" Just saying those words made his heart clench painfully.

Hasumi wasn't deterred."Your attitude. I can tell you're like me. You want things to go your way so you can enjoy life. Plus, you're smart. People smart. And that little flare you get in your eyes sometimes...It's like you're begging to fly free and squawk your little mouth off."

Hayami didn't dare let himself think this was real. No matter how much he wanted to.

"But I think, most of all, your persistence is what made me fall in love with you." Hasumi had a lovelorn look in his eyes and for once Hayami thought, yeah, this was it. Hasumi really wasn't lying about this."You just keep bouncing back regardless of what happens to you. You wont let yourself fall into despair. You wont let yourself lose."

He loved him.

"Hayami, I'm not lying about this," Hasumi grabbed his face again suddenly so that their eyes met."You will fall in love with me."

"But what about Machida High? Will you continue making that school your hunting ground?" Hayami questioned, causing Hasumi to pause."Do you expect me to forget what you've done? Do you expect me to sit and watch as people are killed for your benefit?"

For once he had Hasumi on edge, eyes wide in shock as he didn't have an answer for Hayami. No, he could never expect this after he had tried so hard to manipulate him. Defiance was never a thought.

"I wont ask you to answer for your crimes." Because Hasumi would never do that."But if you don't stop your manipulation of that school—stop killing—I will never love you."

Hayami grinned, knowing he finally had Hasumi in his hand.

"It's me or Machida High, Hasumi. I'll give you a day to choose."

Finally, he had won.

—

Hayami was much smarter than Hasumi gave him credit for. Maybe this was just a result of his training, but he seemed much sharper than before. Hasumi had been too hasty and lovelorn and spilled a dire weakness to Hayami which he used to his advantage.

Emotions were always tricky, especially ones like love which could be both strength and weakness. In this sense, Hayami had utilized the weak side of love and forced Hasumi's hand in his direction. The time limit was also smart of him because like this, Hasumi had to seriously consider his choice instead of thinking of a countermeasure or using such time to bring Hayami fully to his side.

So, the whole of the next day during school Hasumi considered his circumstances. He had never been so defeated and turned around. He was proud of himself for keeping a smile on his face throughout the day. Thankfully, nothing new occurred so Hasumi had time to be in his own thoughts.

He wasn't yet done changing this school into the perfection he sought but was that what he wanted now? There was no way he could be satisfied with these imperfections still staring him in the eye. Machida High was supposed to be his paradise, so could he really watch as it was scorned once again just for the love of one cocky student?

Hayami was confident enough in his answer and Hasumi knew in the end he would be right. He clearly had more experience with love even though Hasumi had many more years on him. He knew how love would skew all reason and destroy all plans, no matter how carefully planned they were.

It was a disgusting, grotesque emotion that ruled as a king amongst common folk. Hasumi didn't like it, but he was being ruled over by it and saw no chance at rebellion. He just hoped that soon Hayami would also be enslaved and kept under its rule.

When it had happened was obvious, but its growth was unexpected. Hasumi had foolishly mistaken it for desire and maybe even the need as a teacher to educate his student. But Hayami wasn't just a student anymore. From day one he had been problem that only festered and grew.

Now he just desperately wanted to race back to that condo where so much had conspired and take Hayami. He was sure he was there right now, waiting for him like usual. Perhaps he was watching television or doing his homework. He was probably nervous. No way he wouldn't be. He knew that whatever his decision would be, _something_ would happen.

Hasumi hoped he was prepared. Hoped he wanted it more than anything because it would be hard to control himself any longer.

When he finally came back to the condo, he was already jittering with nerves. Even attempting to cool his head was a feat that he never quite accomplished. He shut the door behind him, dropping his bag and taking off his shoes at the door, then walking deeper inside the condo.

As expected, Hayami was waiting for him on the couch watching television while petting the cat. Kotori, right? Hasumi was once again reminded of his decision and was happy in his choice. However mundane, it was a good scene.

Hayami looked over at him and this time he held the reigns, making the first move."Good day at work today?" he asked.

"That school is really disorganized." He hung he coat up, moving to loosen his tie."But it's bearable."

Hayami put down the remote, sitting up with interest rather than fear."Is that your answer?"

Hasumi walked over to him, waiting a second and then bending down and placing a light peck on Hayami's lips."I love you, Hayami, and this love wont just go away. It looks like it's your win."

Hayami grinned and then laughed wildly, something Hasumi had never seen him do. Certainly not here. He grabbed Hasumi by the tie and pulled him down into a rough kiss, first time he had ever recuperated. It left him breathless, heart pounding so loud he was sure Hayami could hear it."And here you had been stringing me along this whole time..."

He got off the couch, continuing to drag Hasumi by the tie into his bedroom."Let's go take a shower."

It was invitation enough and again Hasumi was happy this was his decision, though it was strange to trail after Hayami for once. He felt as though their roles really had reversed.

He couldn't help but shamelessly stare as Hayami took off his clothes right in front of him, tossing them into his laundry basket without a second thought."I'll be in first so hurry up and follow."

Hayami didn't give him a second glance and Hasumi quickened his pace to do just that. He had never been so messy with his clothes before but didn't even care for once if they were to get wrinkled, simply tossing them in the same direction as Hayami's and chasing after him into the bathroom.

The student was already in the shower, water pouring down his body in a mesmerizing way. His hands raked his hair back, eyes closed and enjoying the moment. Hasumi got a good look at his back and waist, noticing how little muscle was there and how thin he looked.

Without hesitation, he entered the shower. Hayami didn't pay him much mind, continuing to wash his hair until all the bubbles were gone. Hasumi found that he didn't have much patience and moved forward, rubbing his arousal between Hayami's exposed ass. The other jumped at the feeling.

Hasumi pushed his chest closer, arms moving to wrap around Hayami's chest. His breath ghosted against his ear."You've been quite the temptress today, Hayami."

"Ah, well..." Hayami's voice carried off as he let out a small groan."I've done this before."

Hasumi ground up against his ass."Are you sure?" His teeth scraped the curve of Hayami's ear, causing him to shudder.

Hayami let out a small huff."You've got me there."

Hasumi grinned, thankful he wasn't wrong. He turned Hayami around and kissed him, mouths moving fervently as if they were both starved. Hayami stumbled back at the force, back hitting the tiled wall behind him as Hasumi moved his hands all along his body. Neck, chest, arms, back, until his whole body was left with a sizzling heat.

Their members rutted against one another, friction feeling oh so sweet as their bodies craved the contact. Hayami's hands wrapped around Hasumi's back, pulling him closer and rolling his hips to further the contact. Hasumi groaned, backing out of their kiss to nip at the side of his neck.

Hayami almost wanted to chuckle at the situation they were in."Who would've thought a couple weeks ago that we would be here now."

Hasumi growled against his skin."I should've killed you." Hayami grinned, reaching down and grasping Hasumi's member harshly, causing him to hiss.

"Just enjoy yourself," Hayami breathed, taking both their members into his hand and beginning to jerk them off."It's no use thinking about such things."

Hasumi groaned, sending a particularly harsh bite along the side of Hayami's neck."Then I'll do just that."

He hands moved downwards and grasped Hayami's ass, squishing and spreading his cheeks apart. Hayami flinched and his back arched, head coming to rest on Hasumi's neck so he could have a better view. The other licked his lips, rubbing against his hole and then slowly entering a single, slick finger.

Hayami gasped and cringed, taking in the new sensation with a heavy breath. His nails scraped along Hasumi's back at the pain and pleasure, other hand continuing to work their members which were now wet with pre-cum.

Hasumi slowly spread him and added another digit."It's so warm and tight in here," he murmured against Hayami's ear. "You're sucking in my fingers..."

Hayami gasped as he curled his fingers, body shaking and caving inwards at the feeling. He felt himself nearing his climax and moved his head back to kiss Hasumi. The other was just as flushed and desperate, accepting the kiss and rutting against Hayami's hand until they were both cumming hard.

Pulling out of the kiss, Hasumi's hand caressed Hayami's cheek. The other leaned into the touch, eyes closing slightly as he was still coming down from his high.

"Shit," Hasumi groaned at the look he was giving him, leaning down to continue kissing him and inserting a third finger into Hayami's hole. The other groaned into it, member already back to life and ready for another round.

Hayami pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Hasumi."Hurry up..."

Hasumi growled, clenching against him."Ah, you're too much....!"

Hasumi turned Hayami around, rubbing his leaking member against his ass and then sliding in without hesitation. Hayami clenched around him, letting out a loud, heated moan at the sudden intrusion. His legs shook as he slid along the slippery tile, arms coming up above his head and grasping all the wall trying to find some kind of nook to hold on to.

"Loosen up a bit," Hasumi hissed, spreading his ass and slowly pulling out of him."Just breathe."

Hayami let out a long sigh as the pressure lessened inside him as Hasumi pulled out. He attempted to control his breathing to prepare himself to take him but found it nearly impossible. Hasumi's member was so thick it felt like his insides were being rearranged.

"G-Give me a second..." Hayami breathed, struggling to stay upwards.

Hasumi waited a few seconds and then slowly pushed back inside him. He rubbed along Hayami's thighs and hips, squeezing and squishing his ass in an almost massaging way. It was much easier for Hayami to take him now and he began to feel an unknown heat building as Hasumi rubbed against him.

Without further prompting, Hasumi pulled back and thrust into him. Hayami jerked and moaned, head hitting the wall as Hasumi slammed into him at a relentless pace. He was dazed at the pleasure and couldn't stop the sounds leaving him.

Hasumi shuddered at the newfound tightness and warmth, pressing their bodies close together."God, I feel like I'm melting inside you..." he groaned, thrusts beginning to grow more rapid.

He bit and sucked along Hayami's back, blemishes instantly standing out along his untouched skin. Hayami began to slip as he pounded ruthlessly into him and Hasumi grabbed at his hips to keep him upright.

"M-My name...!" Hayami moaned, twitching and shuddering like crazy."Say my name...!"

Hasumi grinned, pulling his head up and licking the expanse of Hayami's ear. His lips brushed against it as he whispered lowly to him,"Keisuke..."

The other shuddered, rolling his hips with a small whine. Hasumi ate up the sounds, hand moving forward to grasp Hayami's members and pump it in time with his thrusts. Hayami's head fell back, letting out a choked gasp at the stimulation.

Heat pooled throughout his body and electricity danced along his skin. Hasumi's other hand moved up and ran along the back of his, clasping them together. His thrusts became faster and more erratic as he began to reach his climax.

"Let's cum together, Keisuke..." he murmured.

The other shudder at the sound of his name on his lips, cumming hard with Hasumi following right along with him. The two panted, attempting to catch their breaths.

"Shall we..." Hasumi took a second."Move to the bed?"

"Yeah..." Hayami turned around, fully standing up."Let me do you next."

Hasumi let out a soundless huff."We'll see about that."

—

Hasumi and Hayami stood on the street outside his ratty apartment building, just staring at the run down place without any real emotion. Hayami's hands stayed in his pockets and Hasumi stood close to him, but not too close.

"Now _this_ is what I'd expect out of a teacher," Hayami commented."Though that condo suited you."

"It did," Hasumi affirmed."There's not much to see here. We'll probably have to go to a love hotel if we want to have sex, though that could also be risky."

"It's better then staying in a stolen home. Kume-sensei will be happy."

"I'm not doing this for him," Hasumi said back, looking over at Hayami.

He stared back at him."If you're going to start lecturing me again, I'm not listening."

"No, I was just thinking..." Hasumi trailed off, looking back at the apartment."I'm happy."

Hayami looked back at the ratty building as well."Yeah, me too."

They would have to sneak around and make do in this ratty building. His friends would wonder what was going on with him and he would have to lie to them. Every word and action that followed after today could mean life or death, but that was what Hayami got when he decided to play with a shinigami.

Some may see him as a martyr for what he was doing. But Hayami knew that even if he could see through Hasumi's manipulation, some part of him had fallen for it, and he had fallen in love with Hasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a small thought that became a whole story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how hard I held myself back from calling this Two Straight Guys Turn Gay After Living in a Gay Mans House.


End file.
